Noah of Longing
by StarsandUmbrellas
Summary: Bambi 'Bam' Knight is the new Noah in town, found in Florence Italy, she must learn to get along with her new family along with coping with her new found powers and her inability to speak. rXr please
1. New Child

_"You woke us up for this?!"_

"Pipe down Devit; she's still in pain as it is."

A new Noah had come to the base, a female this time, quite petite and long midnight blue hair, short choppy bangs framing her face and a side fringe covering her right eye slightly. Tyki had found her in an alley in Florence, Italy, her forehead bleeding from the Stigmata setting in; all the Noah knew too well how painful this stage was.

She started to open her eyes but everything was blurred, the last thing she remembered was being in an alley way, now she was on a long sofa. She could make out a few people standing around her.

"And it's 11 in the morning you should be up anyway." Tyki noticed that she was shivering now, "Go get her a blanket Devit." Devit growled, "Why can't you get it?" Tyki didn't glance at it him.

"Just do it." Jasdero snickered then turned his attention back to the girl, holding his teddy in hand, "That's Devi; he's the moody one, what's your name?" She didn't answer, she wanted to fall asleep again, in her own words, she felt like crap, everything hurt and the room felt like below zero but her fever was raging. Devit came back with a blanket and threw it at her.

"Devi!" Jasdero shouted at his twin as he sorted the blanket out.

"What?!" He shouted back.

"Now, now Devit there's no need to shout, we don't want to make our new arrival uncomfortable."

Tyki stepped back slightly so the girl was in the Earls sights, "Well hello there Miss. Knight" She looked up at him, her eyes half closed but still she didn't respond. She curled up under the blanket, it still hurt, she wanted to fall back to sleep. That voice spoke up again, "We'll get your room sorted out so you can rest my dear." She suddenly felt someone pick her up bridal style, they walked for a while then placed on a bed, it felt nice.

"You'll feel better after some rest, it's better to sleep the first stage off." This was the same voice that found her in the first place; she never saw his face though. He pulled the thick quilt over her and left, shutting the door behind him. At least now she could drift off to sleep.

**..:~~:..**

She'd been asleep for most of the day now, it was about 7 in the evening now. Admittedly, she felt a lot better than yesterday but a light headache still remained. Sighing, she carefully sat up and looked around the room she was in, the walls were black with silver stars rising up from the corner, the bedspread was a deep purple with a few black butterflies stitched in, the pillows however were the reverse of that. Now she wasn't sure if it was just the bad lighting, but her skin looked darker than her normal pale complexion, she got up from the bed and drew the dark curtains back finally letting some light in, however the sun had gone in long ago and now the moonlight shone through on her. The light was no better, but she could've sworn her skin had turned grey. She looked in the mirror on the desk to see her eyes had turned from green to a gold colour and a halo of what looked like black crosses on her forehead.

To her surprise, her new room had its own en suit bathroom and it was a pretty decent size for one too, a lot nicer than the other ones she's used in the past. That shower was suddenly looking very friendly, she'd felt grubby for 2 days now. Locking the door behind her, she let her hair down, took her matted, two sizes too big clothes off and got in the shower. She looked at her body for a while, seeing it was now completely grey. The warm water felt nice, her body had been aching for days during the early stages of her Noah genes settling in.

She'd been in the shower for over an hour now, lost in thought about what has happened to her, when a sudden knock on the door made her jump.

"Hey new girl, open up, I need to talk to you."

Shutting off the water, she wrapped a towel around her small figure that just stopped above her knees and opened the door. There stood another girl, she looked about 12, maybe 13, her hair was also deep blue, short and spiky, wearing a white frilled shirt, black skirt and striped stockings. Her skin was grey as well.

"Well it looks the transformation is complete. You feeling any better?"

She shrugged, she felt a little better but not brilliant.

"My name's Road Kamelot, what's yours?"

She froze suddenly, trying to think of way to tell her name without speaking. She then noticed the mirrored wall had steamed up from the shower. Perfect. Walking over to the mirror, she spelled out her name.

"_Bambi"_

Road smiled, "Bambi, sounds Italian." Bambi frowned; she never did like her name

"Bambi it is then. I left some clothes for you on your bed, get dressed and come downstairs to meet the family~" With that, she left the room, leaving Bambi by herself. She stood still for a moment,

"_Meet the family?" _

She thought to herself. Sighing, she stepped out of the bathroom to find clothes laid out on her bed. There was a light metallic purple short frilled sleeved dress with a black wide lace up strip along the side, a black corset with a pale blue trim, pale blue stockings and a black stripe on the inner thigh and ankle high boots with lilac bows around the ankles. She began to dry herself off, feeling a little sceptical at first towards her new clothes.

Once dry, she tried the clothes on; she was surprised to find them fitting her perfectly, the dress hugged her figure nicely, not making her look as skinny as she actually is, the dress stopped above her knee's. Something was missing though. She began to dig through her new found closet, not quite sure what she was looking for, until she spotted it. A pair light blue with a pale yellow stripe, long fingerless gloves with big buttons running along them. Slipping them on, she looked herself in the mirror; she hadn't had clothes that fit her properly in a while so this felt kinda nice. Now came the issue of wandering out her new found bedroom to see her new 'family'.

Cautiously, she opened her door and poked her head out, scanning the hallways for any sign of life. Luckily there was no one there, however she in a way wishes at least someone was there, she had no idea where the others were. Taking a chance, she turned left down a hallway; it was awfully quiet, her footsteps echoed as she walked the lonely corridor. She suddenly heard the sounds of shouting and things being thrown, likely ending up in them smashing, she began to follow the sound as it got gradually louder and louder until she saw various items being thrown out a room at the end of the corridor.

"_Is this where they are?"_ She thought to herself. She made her way to enter the room when suddenly a dark haired teenage boy flew past her and crashed into the opposite wall.

He growled as he rubbed his head in anger, "God Damnit, you bastard!" He made to get back up and charge back in but a second 'body' crashed head first into his gut, sending them both back into the wall. This one had long, blond hair and was wearing similar clothing to the first. Hang on, she'd seen him before, she recognised the green, light bulb, head piece he wore most of all.

"Deevvviiiii! That hurt, hii!"

"Get off Dero I can't breathe!"

"_I definitely remember these two from this morning."_ She stood there and watched the pair scramble to get up, a little surprised they hadn't seen her standing there in the first in place.

Devit stood up and drew out his revolver, "You're in for it now Skin!" He stopped glaring into the room he flew out of and slowly turned his head towards Bambi, giving her an uninterested look, but gave her a devilish grin a few seconds after. "Sleepin' beauty's finally awake eh?" She continued to stare at him, had she able to talk she wouldn't know what to say. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed that Jasdero had crept behind her.

"You just gonna stand there or what? Newbie."

She glared at him now, but that expression quickly changed when Jasdero hoisted her up onto his shoulders with no warning what-so-ever. "Newbie! Road said you come and see us! Hii!" Bambi made to grip onto his head but to her surprise, he felt stable, she wouldn't have guessed someone fairly skinny like him could hold her up. But she still kept her legs tense, just in case, and that need came when Devit began to push the two into the dining room.

"Hurry up Dero! I'm starving!" He turned his attention to Bambi, "We couldn't start till you got yourself dressed! Geez, why do women take so long to get ready?"

She really felt like smacking him across the head for that, but her current position made it difficult to reach him without falling back. Looking ahead, she saw the long, white dining table ahead of her. She recognised Road already sitting there, reading a book of some kind, a man with a top hat was sat next to her and a huge guy was glaring at them whilst eating some ice-cream. Bambi continued to look around the room when a floating umbrella with a pumpkin head shot out towards Jasdero and screamed, "Jasdevi! Look at the mess you've made! Lero!" Abruptly surprised by its sudden actions, he yelped and fell back, sending both him and Bambi toppling towards Devit, who unfortunately, was unable to catch them both and was once again on the floor.

"Wah! Who turned out the lights?! Hii!" Jasdero cried out, upon falling, Bambi's dress was draped over Jasdero's face. Bambi groaned slightly, that fall made her headache come back, but she landed on something a lot softer than she expected, below her, Devit was borderline knocked out. _"Crap, I think I killed 'im…"_ She thought to herself, but a sudden twitch and strained cough proved her wrong.

"For goodness sake Jasdero, she's been up for 5 minutes and you're already trying to get her killed." Tyki commented.

Bambi sat up off Devit and flicked her dress off of Jasdero, who let out a small yelp of glee when his vision returned. She heard Devit groan as he sat up, turning, she offered to help him but he swatted her hand away and got up, pulling Jasdero with him.

"The Earl is taking care of some business at the moment but he'll be back soon." Tyki commented again, however, that soon registered in Devit's mind that they'd have to wait till The Earl came back to eat… and that pissed him off even more.

He twitched again slightly, "For craps sake! We're gonna die of starvation at this rate!" Jasdero let out a crazy giggle and mimicked his brother in a more comical fashion, "No food for us, hii!" Bambi backed away from the pair, Devit's temper scared her a little, Road noticed this and got up.

"Don't mind them Bambi, Devit's in a mood 'cause he didn't get his 13 hour sleep." She walked over to her and sat her down, "He'll calm down once he gets his food, you know what boys are like, right?" That made her smile slightly; she was friends with a boy around their age back in Italy.

"Good Evening, little ones~"

They all looked towards the head of the dining table; there stood The Millennium Earl himself in usual attire. "I do apologise for the wait, some urgent business came up." He turned his gaze towards Bambi, "How are you feeling my dear?" She looked up at him and smiled slightly, trying to show she felt fine, despite the headache that still remained.

"Well everyone I'm proud to say that God has blessed us with a new apostle to help win our battle against the Exorcists, I hope you'll make her feel at home until she's ready to join the fight."

"_Join the fight?"_

"So what's ya title then, newbie?"

She looked over at Devit and shot another glare at him, trying to hide the fact she had no idea what he was talking about. "She has a name y'know, dumbass." Road stepped in for her. Now The Earl spoke, "She's the Noah of Longing, Devit." He tilted his head slightly, "Well that sounds pathetic, like she'd be able to scare an exorcist with that title."

"It may not sound very impressive but her longing to know something may push her to a point where she'll do whatever it takes to know the answer." said the Earl, still retaining that inhuman grin.

"Longing is an emotion regarded as a strong feeling of desire, that desire could easily fuel her into killing an exorcist or even a whole village of humans, doesn't sound so pathetic when I put like that, eh Devit?~" Road grinned at him, she'd got him with that little fact and he didn't look too impressed by being out smarted by a 13-year-old girl, instead he just huffed and gave her the finger, which in turn made Jasdero snigger.

"_I'm going to kill people?..."_ She began to panic slightly now, what had she got herself into?

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Now, my dear Bambi, as I was saying, in time your hatred towards the exorcists and a substance called Innocence will grow and you'll eventually gain your own ability. But for now, just make yourself at home." Bambi lowered her head slightly, she didn't feel right being there, it seemed so upper class, why would they want her there? She spent her childhood in an orphanage and was a common pickpocket. She snapped out of her daze when a spread of food was laid out on the table.

"As you all know when a new family member arrives we serve food from their nationality, as young Bambi is Italian we'll be having Italian cuisine tonight."

As soon as the food was uncovered by the silver lids, Devit's face lit up completely, "Bout time!" within seconds he and Jasdero began shovelling down the food. In all honesty, Bambi wasn't even that hungry, but still ate the meal in front of her; normally her lack of appetite was because she hadn't eaten in a while. She'd feel bad for not eating as well, her abnormally high metabolism made it difficult to put a normal amount of weight on for someone her age.

"Baaambiiii." Jasdero whined, "Why haven't you said anything yet, hii?" She dropped her fork with a small 'clang' when he asked, she was screwed now. Jasdero continued to stare at her with curious eyes, waiting for an answer from her but nothing came out, Devit, unfortunately noticed this.

"Answer him then."

She refused to look at them now, hoping they'd give up and concentrate on their food again, thankfully, The Earl broke the silence, "I'm afraid she can't talk, Jasdero."

"Can't talk or won't talk?~" Devit spoke up again.

"You could say both. Bambi suffers from something called Mutism; she believes that if she speaks, it'll cause pain, a psychological problem that arose when she was younger I believe.~"

"Such a shame you two don't have that problem." Tyki commented sarcastically. "Shuttup Tyki!" Devit retorted.

"_These two are insane... I wanna go back to bed…"_

**..:~~:..**

Meal time was (finally) over, Bambi could hardly keep her eyes open and her headache had gradually got worse, she assumed The Earl would dismiss them seeing as he was the master of where ever she was. Thankfully, the twins were a lot more content and relaxed after they'd eaten.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their meal tonight, I'd like you all to get some rest now as I'll be assigning missions for you tomorrow." With that, they all stood and left the room, Bambi followed shortly behind, not feeling quite ready to walk with them yet, she was happy knowing she could go back to bed now though.

After locating her room, she found a pale blue night gown neatly folded on her bed. She left her clothes on the back of a chair by the desk and slipped the gown on; it had sting straps and was frilled slightly at the end. She then climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over her, one last thought ran through her head before drifting off to sleep.

"_Guess this is my home now… huh?..."_


	2. First Kill

**A:N- I'm so sorry guys, I've had a lot on my plate lately and I've only just been able to get back into my stories, they should hopefully be back in motion now, thanks so much for being patient with me ):**

The next morning, Bambi was still curled up her new found bed; it's been the first time she's slept properly in a long time. Her lack of money caused her to sleep in the streets, the only upsides she could think of that the nights were relatively warm and that she had a friend to keep her company. She'd been friends with him for a few years now, she even had a small crush on him but she'd never let it show, that's just how she is.

Bambi had been a awake for a while, she just didn't want to get up, she didn't want to see those people again, they were talking about killing people and saying she would kill as well.

"_I don't want to kill anyone… but if I say no then they might put me back on the streets… or even kill me…"_

She curled up under the duvet more as a few tears began to run down her face, it was the first time she actually felt afraid, her friend wasn't around this time, she was alone in this strange place with these people. She had a feeling she'd managed to join a cult or a group of murderers. But that girl from yesterday was so young, younger than her even, how could she be killer?

"_I shouldn't be here…"_

She wiped her eyes and peaked out from the covers, she really was considering on running away but where could she go? They found her the first time and she couldn't exactly go to another country, she didn't have any money.

A knock at the door made her jump; she sat up right and stared until a voice she didn't recognise spoke up, "Mistress Bambi, Master Earl has ordered me to take you to him." Bambi carefully got out of bed and walked over to her door, when she opened it, a maid with a black star on her head stood there.

"I'll wait out here for you after you get changed." She said before bowing slightly and shutting the door. Bambi stood there for a moment; she felt scared again but began to get dressed, trying to look presentable to the 'Master'. After she was ready, she followed the maid down long corridors until they reached a room right at the end.

"He's right through there." She said again. Bambi looked at her one more time before gently knocking on door, shortly followed by a voice inviting her in. Upon entering the room, she noticed it was full of telephones with numbers painted on them and in the centre was the Earl in a rocking chair. She shut the door behind her but couldn't bring herself to go any further; she'd seem to have forgotten how to move.

"Do come in Bambi, there's no need to be scared."

She did as she was told and walked closer to him. "Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better, it does break my heart to see my children in pain like that." He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're starting to feel at home, it must be better than on the streets I hope." She nodded, still feeling scared. "I'm also trying to find a way to let speak as well." She looked up at him, that fear had momentarily disappeared; she'd give anything to talk, she's been a mute for years and the times where she has spoken hurt so much she couldn't take it. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Now I would love to get to know you better but I have some urgent business to take care, so Road has kindly suggested that she show you around your new home and she'll explain everything to you."

She felt a little relieved now, she liked Road, she was nice to her and stuck up for when those boys were annoying her. She was snapped from her thoughts when one of those many phones began to ring, this caught the attention of the Earl, "Road is waiting outside for you my dear." She nodded and gave a little bow before leaving the room and sure enough, Road was stood there waiting for her.

"Hello again~."

Bambi gave a little smile waved at the girl standing before her. "Now I bet you're feeling a little confused to what's happened to you, right?" She nodded, she was more than happy to have someone explain all this to her.

"Let's take a little walk; you may as well get to see your entire new home." Road said as she began to head away from the room the Earl was in, Bambi following beside her.

As they walked, Road began to explain what had happened to her, that she was now a part of the Noah Family and now a true disciple of God himself. She explained that they were superior to the other humans in the world, that they were immortal and that one day all the 'sub humans' will disappear and only they would be left to create the world anew. This was all quite a lot to take in for Bambi but she continued to listen.

"We all have our own unique powers, my power is to trap anyone I like in my own dream world and show them the things that scare them the most. I can trap the consciousness of my opponents in a dream world and manipulate it as I see fit, up until their mind breaks, at which point I can assume control over their unconscious body. Tyki can walk through just about anything he likes, Skinn has the ability to form changes within his opponents and those 2 morons you met last night can create just about anything so long as they're both thinking of the same thing."

"_Holy crap this can't be real, I thought powers like these only existed in stories…"_

"You'll have your own power eventually too." Bambi looked at her. "It's a little too soon to tell yet but maybe in a few days you'll gain an ability according to your memory."

_"My memory…"_ She thought, she then remembered the conversation from last night, _"Noah of Longing"_ It seemed fitting if she thought about it, she had so many questions she'd do just about anything to find out the answer.

"Oh, one more thing." She sounded a little serious now. "Your ability will develop once you've entered the 'Noah state of mind', you'll know that's happened when you kill someone you love."

Bambi felt like her heart had literally stopped. Kill someone she loves? There were only a handful of people she truly loved, her sister and her parents but she has no idea where they are, the only other person she loved was… _"Leo…"_ She began to back away from Road, she refuses to kill him, even if it does mean she can live here and be a part of their family. She wanted to go home, back to the streets in Florence, back to him.

"_No, I won't do it…"_ She turned her heel and ran as fast as she could down the white streets, having no idea where to go but somehow hoping she'd end up back in Florence. She looked down every alley way she passed and decided to run into one of the buildings, but as she opened the door and ran in, she suddenly found herself back in Italy. _"How the hell did that happen?..."_ She thought to herself, she also noticed that it was night time; she could've sworn it was broad daylight not 5 seconds ago. Shaking that from her head, she began to run again, trying to locate the little area her and Leo would stay in, praying he was there. She was searching for hours but couldn't find him anywhere, by now she was shattered and began to head back to their alley way. She was lost in thought about what Road had said, when a familiar voice shouted her name from behind. Turning, she saw the one she'd been looking for.

"Bambi!" He shouted as he ran over to her. He was fairly tall for his age, tanned skin, hazel coloured eyes, dark brown messy hair tied into a low, short pony tail and scruffy clothes. As he ran over, he asked where she'd been, that he was looking everywhere for her and was worried something had happened. She just stared at him though, not really paying attention to his words. Instead, she suddenly began to cry and launched herself into his arms.  
A little startled at this, he began to comfort her, ignoring the fact that her eyes seemed to glow in the dark and that she had brand new clothes on. Leo hugged her closer; he hated the fact that he didn't have a home to take her to; all they had was a makeshift shelter to sleep in one of the many alley ways. But it was better than nothing. Lifting her up, he took her back to their shelter and held her until she fell asleep. Little did he know they were being watched.

"She did a runner then?"

"Yeah, there's no point in bringing her back now, we just need to wait till it happens."

…**:~~:…**

Bambi had been back with Leo for a few days now, he noticed that her skin had gone grey, her hair was now deep blue, her eyes were gold and that she had 7 crosses on her forehead, he thought it was a strange medical condition but as far as he could tell, she seemed fine. But, during this time, people weren't accustomed to seeing something like this, so Leo had to make sure no one saw her whilst they were trying to get money or food. 

Whilst he did this, Bambi wasn't feeling herself, every time someone walked past their alley way, she felt, angry. She wanted to get rid of them, and this was scaring her, she really felt like something was being caged but she refused to let it out, Roads words still echoed in her head, _"Your ability will develop once you've entered the 'Noah state of mind', you'll know that's happened when you kill someone you love."_ She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts away, but that would only work for a short time.

Later that night, Leo and Bambi were beginning to settle down in the shelter, she was about to doze off, but Leo's cough had come back, it was getting worse, he was coughing up blood now. The sight of blood would normally make her cringe but now, she felt a little excited to see it. Especially his.

"Sorry Bambi, seems to be getting worse lately huh?"

She didn't move at first, then she sat up and began to look him dead in the eyes. He looked at her, something seemed different. "Bambi? You okay?" She looked down at her lap, and then back at him, tears were forming in her eyes as a dark purple glow settled around her hands.

"Bambi?"

She pressed her forefinger in the centre of his forehead. "I'm sorry…" The first words she'd said in years and possibly the last. With that, she shot a single strand of Dark Matter into his head, he didn't even feel it. His lifeless body fell against and she hugged him close in silence, until a familiar voice spoke up.

"You ready to come home?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Road and Tyki standing there. She stared at them for a few seconds, then nodded and carefully laid Leo's body on the ground and covered it with the blanket they shared before following Road back onto the Ark. Bambi kept her head down as the trio walked in silence, she quickly found herself back in the decorated halls of the Ark, she just wanted to be left alone right now, she wanted to prepare herself for when the full feel of what she'd just done would settle. Tyki followed Road and Bambi but he wasn't paying attention to them, he was keeping an eye out for a certain pair of twins, he was sure they'd pop out of nowhere and start to bug the new Noah about her first kill.

"We'll leave you alone for a little while; the Earl will come and see you soon." Road finally spoke, this was tradition for every new Noah, after their first kill, the Earl will see them and determine what their power will be. Bambi simply nodded and kept her head lowered until they reached her room, she opened the door and stepped inside slightly, content with being left alone for a few hours, but that feeling of content quickly dispersed when 2 familiar (and annoying) voices reached her ears.

"Oi newbie! You finally killed someone!"

"Who'd you kill? Who'd you kill? hii!"

The twins quickly joined the group but Tyki held his arm out to keep them back, but that didn't stop them from trying to push past.

"Go away Jasdevi." Road hissed at them.

"So who was it? Your parents? Sister? Brother… _Lover?~_" Devit leered at her from behind Tyki, she didn't look at him though.

"You're mothers sisters uncle's daughter twice removed?" Jasdero commented quickly after.

Road was losing her patience with them now, she could see Devit was absolutely _loving_ this. She quickly glanced at Bambi, before gently pushing her into the room and out of Jasdevi's sights, but the pair still managed to poke their heads in.

"Get out before I impale the both of you."

Devit ignored her warning and managed to shout as Tyki attempted to pull them away, "First kill is always the best, that's the one you'll always remember!"

Road's patience had worn out now, and her traditional pointed candles quickly surrounded her for a moment, allowing the twins a 3 second head start. Jasdevi caught sight of the lethal candles and legged it down the hall, laughing and screaming in fear like a pair of maniacs as the candles were launched at them. Road sighed as she calmed herself down, then turned her attention back to Bambi.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself for a while?"

Bambi nodded and forced a slight smile at her as she sat on the bed. _"I'll be just fine…" _Road nodded and left the room with Tyki, shutting the door behind her.

…**:~~:…**

****She'd been in her room for an hour though, sat cross legged in the middle of her bed, replaying Leo's death over and over in her head, she didn't feel how she expected to feel, she thought she'd be crying her eyes out and hiding under the duvet…

But she felt, calm, like the thing she did was _normal._

"_Noah state of mind… is this it? Am I going to feel this content if I kill others?"_

She fiddled with the hem of her dress slightly, staring at her grey hands as she did so; she began to wonder what that purple stuff was that used to kill Leo, it wasn't exactly a weapon, it came from _her._ She wanted to talk to Road again, maybe she could explain it more to her, she was still overly confused about her current situation.

"Hello there my dear, I hope you are well.~"

Bambi's head shot up at the voice, the Earl was stood at the end of her bed, she didn't even hear him come in… did he even use the door? She quickly got off her bed and stood up straight, she was still terrified of him. He began to approach her.

"I heard of your recent kill and I must say I am proud, you've entered your Noah state of Mind just as planned and your own unique power should be coming along nicely."

"_Unique power? Oh right right… I should really pay more attention…"_

She suddenly felt the Earl's hand rest on top of her head, she looked up at with a confused expression, but the action didn't feel violent.

"Now let's see if I can catch a glimpse of what your ability will be.~"

Bambi suddenly felt incredibly dizzy but not to a point to where she'd fall, she could feel _something_ passing through her thoughts and memories until it stopped, she could see a door at the end of a dark hall, the door unlocked and inside was a-

"My, my, that is interesting."


	3. Abilities

**A:N- Again, guys I'm so sorry, this past year has been incredibly hectic and it's very likely these updates won't be frequent, I have upcoming chapters planned but putting them into detail takes time so please bear with me, telling me to 'please continue' won't make me go any faster so could we please stop asking? I do love that you're enjoying this but I have other priorities. **

"_Why does everyone have to watch me?"_

Bambi was stood in a fairly large room; it still looked as fancy as the other rooms she'd seen on the Ark, but this one looked it had seen its fair share of damage, so she could only guess what it was used for. This was the 3rd time she'd felt like she'd been put on the spot but she was going to be judged this time (in her mind anyway), stood against the walls of the room were a group of 'people' but they looked strange, black stars on their foreheads, blank white eyes and grey skin, but they weren't 'Noah's', she didn't what they were but she didn't want them here. Along with them was Road and the tall man she'd seen numerous times, Tyki? Something like that. She kept looking at the door though, as if she were expecting someone but she was hoping that _they_ wouldn't turn up to watch, they'd probably… no, they _would_ make fun of her, so she desperately hoped they wouldn't show.

Looking over at Road for some form of comfort, her anxiety was obvious, but there was no getting out of this, apparently she _had_ to do this, to get in touch with her ability and be able to 'join the fight', whatever that meant, who was she supposed to fight-

"Hello my younglings~ Sorry for the wait but more business came up.~"

The Earl had finally joined them, but that meant that it was time for her to do her tricks, maybe she could bolt for the door and hide? It was tempting, but she didn't want to anger the Earl, as kind as he was to her, something was telling her that he was angry, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Now then, my dear Bambi, if you re-call from the other day, I said that you'll be ready to join our fight against the Exorcists and this time is drawing near, you've entered your Noah state of mind and I was able to catch a glimpse at your ability but seeing it in person will be much better."

She continued to stare, taking in what he was saying and trying to get her head around what she had gotten herself into.

"As a Noah, you all have your own unique talent, but we all possess the ability to use Dark Matter and forge it how we see fit.~" He looked over at Tyki and Road, and gave a slight nod, suddenly, they both had solid forms of this 'dark matter' in their hands, shaped into the forms of blade like objects. She stared for a while, until she remember the night with Leo, the substance that killed him was the same as what they were showing her, it did come from her after all.

"Think of this as the 'easy' way to manipulate the dark matter, it may take a while for you to get used to your new ability, so when I send you on an assignment, I suggest you use this rather than your ability for a while."

He then clapped his hands together, the tutorial was over, time to get this over with.

"Alright my dear, you just need to concentrate and relax, it should come very naturally to you~"

Bambi looked over at Road again, as if looking for an approval from her before she started. Road met her gaze and nodded at her.

"You'll be fine."

Smiling a little, she felt a little more confident now, thinking the more she did this, the easier it would get, so she shut her eyes and started to concentrate… on what exactly, she didn't know, purely relying on her body to know what to do and before she knew it, she felt her body change, she felt… light… really light, like she didn't weigh anything at all. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her hands and almost jumped out of her skin, but, there was no skin, no blood, no flesh, no bone, she'd turned into a purple mist of some sort, but her body shape was still there. She looked down at the rest of her 'body' and could see the shape of her dress and her legs, that was it… it didn't seem very special, was this it? How could she fight like this? She'd get blown away by the wind and never be seen again! Looking over at the Earl, she noticed him holding his chin in his hand; he looked like he was thinking, trying figure out what the true nature of this ability was like and before she knew it, her solid form had returned.

"Hmm…" The Earl mused.

"Well, it's a start; you managed to hold it for a little while."

"There must be more to it, there's definitely potential with this ability.~" Road mused happily. She then made her way over to Bambi, "Can you do it again? I want to try something~" She gave a little nod and shut her eyes again, concentrating like before and turning into the mist like form. As she opened her eyes again, she watched Road wave her hand through her middle, causing the mist to move to the side, following the hand movement, before going back to its original position.

"Hm… It doesn't look like you can walk through walls like Tyki… but I think you could if there was a crack or hole in it-"

"Is that _seriously_ your ability? That's shit!"

"Shit, hii!"

Oh no, not them, anyone but them. Her concentration was completely broken as the two came rushing over, her solid form returning as quickly as it left.

"Hey c'mon! Do it again, I wanna get a decent look!"

"Do it again, hii!"

Road glared at them as they started to pester Bambi, almost ready to launch her candles at them, but a hand on her shoulder stopped, looking back, it was Tyki. She gave him a confused look as he leant down slightly and quietly said, "Let's see if they can spark her ability to show its true nature." She was a confused for a brief second, but it soon came clear, anger can be quite a motivator.~  
The twins were not letting up on the new Noah, bombarding her with questions to what she can do when she's in the mist form, despite knowing full well she wouldn't answer, but they didn't stop, and her agitation was starting to show but it looked like she didn't want her temper to snap. Devit was really pushing his boundaries, and he was coming very close to pushing her too far.

"C'mon! Do it one more time… or are ya scared, newbie?~"

That was it; she shot Devit a glare that could kill if possible, but rather than give him a well-deserved punch in the face, she dissolved into mist and rammed straight into him… then she was gone.

"… Where'd she go?" Road asked, genuinely unsure where'd she disappeared to, she couldn't have disappeared into thin air… could she? It was however, after a few moments of silence, that she realised that Devit had gone quiet, he _never _goes quiet. Jasdero noticed this as well.

"Devi?... Deeviiii?" He whined slightly, but the other twin didn't reply, he just was just standing there, head lowered, leaning forward slight and looking a little limp. "Devviiiii!" He put his hand on his brothers' shoulder, but before he even added a little pressure, Devit suddenly stood straight and taking deep breaths, almost as if he'd woken from a trance.

"…Devi?"

He looked at Jasdero, but his expression was as if he'd never seen him before. He turned his attention from him and looked around the room for a minute, and then down at himself, he looked completely confused.

"Devit?" Tyki asked, he wasn't 'worried' about the twin, but he was very curious as to why he was acting like this. Devit kept quiet a little longer, before speaking up, but he didn't sound like his normal self.

"… _M'not Devit-.."_ As soon as he spoke, he covered his mouth with hands, the confusion replaced with shock. But that still left the three Noah's and the Earl completely clueless to what was happening, then it hit Road like a ton of bricks and she couldn't contain her laughter.

"She- She's inside him! She's _literally_ inside his body and controlling him!" She managed to blurt out before the fit of laughter took over again, bringing her to the floor and holding her stomach. Jasdero however, didn't find it all that amusing and grabbed hold of his 'brothers' shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Get out of Devi! We can't be Jasdevi with you in him! We'd have to be… Jas..bam..vi…" He stopped the shaking for moment and seemed to go off into his own world.

"_He's still here! … I can hear him, he's like… at the back on my-.. his head… He's really pissed."_

"That must be your ability then- you can get inside someone's body and control them for a while." Tyki finally spoke up, he was finding this amusing, though not as much as Road, he was now looking forward to Devit's reaction when she leaves his body, and that moment came soon enough, 'Devit' looked like he was about to collapse but he remained on his feet long enough for Bambi to escape and return to her solid form, only to find herself on the floor, doing that almost completely drained her, she felt like she'd run 100 miles. Devit fared no better, feeling drained himself, he was on his way to the floor but Jasdero reacted quick enough to catch him.

"Devi! Don't die! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

He didn't reply at first, just let out a groan that turned into a yell as he sat up, he couldn't, at this moment in time, get his head around what had just happened, she was in his head and he couldn't do anything about. After catching his breath back, he pointed at Bambi with a look of malice and slight fear and shouted,

"She was _inside_ me!" He hissed. "I just got violated and you all just stood there!"

Road had finally recovered from her laughing fit and wiped a tear from her eye, "Of course we stood there, it was funny!"

"And you kind of had it coming~"

"Now, now children, don't fight~ And Devit, you wanted to see what she can do and she showed you."

Bambi wasn't listening to any of them however, she felt incredibly dizzy but satisfied, she'd finally got one up on Devit and this wasn't going to be last time. Rubbing her head a little, she carefully got to her feet, wobbling a little, but she kept her balanced. The Earl placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke,

"Well done my dear, a little more practise and you'll be able to hold control over another's body for longer."

Though she was still feeling a little dopey from the event, she nodded, she _wanted_ to get better at this ability and show she wasn't a 'newbie'. But though this brought a new found confidence in herself, another urge was starting brew inside her, the brief same feeling she felt before Leo's death.

She wanted to attack humans.


	4. Hysteria

**A:N – ****WARNING** – **!This chapter will have strong elements of gore!**

She'd been locked in her room for a while now, practising her ability away from prying eyes, from what she had been told about these 'Exorcists', she needed to learn quick so she would be the one with the upper hand instead of them. But she still didn't fully understand why she had to fight them, so for now, she was going the basis of attacking them before they attacked her.

So far, she managed to switch forms a lot quicker than before, like it were something she knew how to do all along, now came the issue of being apply to a fight or as an escape route, being able to do it quick was what she was aiming for, just like learning how to pickpocket, do it quickly and quietly.

It had taken a while, but she managed to dissolve into the mist form, seep her way through the small gaps in her bathroom door and manifest back into her solid form on the other side, but even she knew that it was too slow. Sighing, she walked to the other side of the room and leant against the wall, staring at the door, contemplating on what she was about to do, maybe if she ran at the door and changed, she could get through quicker… but she also ran the risk of running smack into the door.

"_Even if I do hit the door, no one will see me… it's going to hurt though."_

Puffing out her cheeks a little, she stood up straight and stared daggers at the door, trying to regain the feelings she felt against Devit when she went inside him, maybe feeling angry was what made it work? Biting her lip, she just went for it, running straight for the door and imagining that she was ramming herself into Devit again. But at the last second, she panicked, lost her concentration and kept her solid form and smacking right into the door with a loud 'BANG' and falling back onto the floor.

"_Ow ow ow ow, God fucking dammit!"_

She held onto on to her wrist and rolled onto her side, that really hurt! But nobody saw, so no one needed to know what happened… especially the twins; they'd never shuttup about it. Once the pain had passed, she sat up and stared at the door, she wanted to try again, but trying to make herself angry didn't seem to work, last time must have been a one off, so she started to think. She remembered being asked what her 'title' was; the Noah of Longing, '_an emotion regarded as a strong feeling of desire.'_

Then it hit, her 'memory' is what must fuel her ability, maybe if she _longed_ to get through the door, it would work… even if it did sound completely ridiculous, but everything that couldn't happen has happened, so she may as well go with it. Standing back up, she went back to the wall and concentrated again, focusing on that longing feel, trying to image that something she wanted to see was on the other side of the door. Once she felt she felt a little spark inside her, she ran at the door again, expecting to hit it again but she'd managed to get through to the other side with no harm done, she'd dissolved and returned to solid form within a couple of seconds at most. She really couldn't help but grin happily now, feeling extremely proud of what she had done, she'll master her ability in no time! But her little victory was short lived as a sharp pain coursed its way through her head, bringing her down to her knees and gripping her head. But almost as soon as it came, it faded. That was weird, she stayed still for a few moments, just in case the pain came back but it didn't, so she got back up on her feet.

"_What was that about…? I've never had migraines before… Maybe 'cause I'm not used to doing this…" _Shrugging, she straightened her dress a little and left her room, thinking she may as well go on this 'mission' whilst she was still feeling confident.As she left the room, she still kept an eye out for the twins; she hadn't seen either of them since the incident, so maybe they were bored of her now. She sort of felt like a toy in their eyes, she was fascinating for a few days then was just thrown back into the toy box with the others. But why did it bother her so much? Why should she care what they think of her? Shaking her head suddenly, she pushed those weird thoughts from her mind and carried on making her way to the room where the Earl was waiting for her.

Upon reaching the door, she lightly knocked, then entered as her name was called, she looked around at all the phones, and remembered how she felt when she first entered this room, those feelings almost completely gone, sure, she still felt nervous but this felt normal to her now.

"Ahh, there you are my dear, do excuse the mess, this week has been rather hectic."

Mess? It looked exactly the same as last time-

"Now then, the time has come for you to involve yourself in our fight against the Exorcists and that disgusting substance, Innocence. I will be sending you to France where a fairly new Exorcists has been spotted so she should be easy enough for you to 'take care of'~"

"_Take care of… "_

She looked back up at the Earl again, only to find him surrounded by half a dozen machine like things with doll faces on them and one in the middle that looked like a huge mechanical rat.

"Take these Akuma with you; they're under your control, so use them however you wish."

Then within a flash, the Akuma disappeared completely.

"They will meet you in France, your target is named 'Sophia Laroux' now off you go my dear, I look forward to hearing back from you."

Before she had a moment to think, a bright white light flashed in front her, she had to shield her eyes from its intensity. She kept her eyes covered, until she felt a breeze brush past her, opening her eyes, she was no longer on the Ark, but on the streets of France, she glanced around the area, realising it was fairly late in the evening, but people were still walking around. Bambi looked around the area, half expecting people to stare, but they never gave her a second glance, maybe the night helped to hide her skin tone. After a few minutes of standing around, she started to walk, looking at every person she passed by, though she was completely clueless as to what these Exorcists look like, the first image that popped into her head was someone wearing robes like a monk would, but even they were nowhere to be found. She was really starting to get annoyed now, all these humans walking around her was really getting on her nerves, so she collapsed on a bench and leant her head back, staring at the star riddled sky.

"_Well this is going well… I don't even know what the Exorcists look like- Actually, where are those Akuma things? I thought they were supposed to help me!"_

"We're right here, Mistress."

Her head snapped up immediately, expecting to see either huge rat or the smaller Akuma, but a woman was stood in front her, wearing a pale blue dress with white layers and brown hair spilling over her shoulders. But she after a moment of staring, she realised that this was the rat Akuma, did they have human forms? She needed to ask someone when she gets home.

"…_Can you hear me?"_

"Yes mistress, all the Noah's are able to communicate with us telepathically."

Okay, that was handy, but she started to wonder if they could hear _everything_ she was thinking, but that was quickly dismissed and her mission was back on the agenda.

"_I need you to help me find Sophia Laroux, find out where she is and come back to me."_

The woman gave a little bow before replying, "Yes mistress, I'll report back when I have located the Exorcist." And with that, she left, blending into the crowd, the humans completely oblivious to what she really was.

"…_.I'm not waiting here." _She thought to herself, so she got up and started to walk again, pickpocketing a few people as she went. She didn't need any money, but she didn't want to lose her edge, she'd been doing this years and she wasn't going to let herself forget it. Oddly enough, her new clothes seemed to help, people wouldn't suspect someone well dressed to steal.

Eventually, she reached the town centre and looked around, nobody seemed to catch her attention, she couldn't even see that Akuma who was supposed to be helping her. Then suddenly, an explosion rang through the air, drawing everyone's attention towards it origin but there was already panic and the crowds of people were running from the scene, Bambi however, felt drawn to it, so she ran towards the commotion. Upon reaching it, she spotted at least twenty Akuma destroying the area and being destroyed themselves, all by one girl in the middle of it. Getting a better look at the girl, she realised that this was her target, this was an Exorcist, dressed in black white and silver and swinging a chain like weapon with a spiked ball attached to the end of it.

She continued to stare at the girl, an unnerving hate building inside her, to put it bluntly, she wanted to _rip her apart._ The hate was burning that much, that she hadn't realised that the dark matter within her was taking a strange shape and worming its way around her right arm, though she wasn't looking at directly, one word formed in her head of what she thought it looked like.

_Snake_

Another explosion rang through the air and the ground shook as a building collapsed to the ground, creating a wall of dust between Bambi and the Exorcist, so she took this chance to attack whilst the others sight was hindered. She dashed through the dust screen and lashed out at the girl but she managed to dodge the oncoming attack and jumped back out of range. Bambi glared at the girl but that expression quickly changed to shock as the others- 'Sophia's' weapon came straight at her, landing a hit on her ribs and smashing her into an opposite building.

"_Little shit."_

She could the girl mocking her as she got back to her feet; it was like nails scraping down a chalk board.

"You Akuma are all the same! Always rushing in without thinking!"

Bambi's blood was boiling now, being referred to as an Akuma felt even worse than the girls' voice. Regaining her posture, she launched another attack, the dark matter solidifying into a glowing purple blade and swinging it at her menacingly, quite happy to slit her throat if she got close enough. But Sophia was surprisingly fast; maybe she could use that to her advance. She went in for another attempt to slice the girls throat but as expected, she dodged it, only to trip over a fallen piece of rubble and sending her tumbling towards the ground, Bambi took this chance to deliver a blow but the pain in her head from before came back, she gripped her head thinking that would help but it was even stronger than before, so much so, it forced her vocals to work and she let out an all mighty scream that echoed eerily through the area, along with it, a circular sound wave of dark matter erupted from her, shattering the windows of the surviving buildings. Sophia had to cover her ears to protect them from the intensity of the scream, now completely off guard but still aware an enemy was around.

Sophia looked up towards her enemy, but she was gone. Standing back up, she took hold of her weapon and scanned the area for any sign of her, she was nowhere to be seen, until she turned around and greeted with a terrifying sight. Bambi's eyes now bore no iris or pupil, they just shone a dark violet colour, her hair was swaying in the wind and to top it off, an eerie purple mist was surrounding her and the area. It continued to linger for a moment, but it soon formed a shape behind the Noah, taking the shape of menacing cobra that could swallow her whole. Sophia couldn't move; no matter how much she wanted to, she was about to scream but a hand seized her throat.

"I really hate your voice."

Bambi tightened her grip on the girls throat, putting painful pressure on her neck, crushing the wind pipe and blocking off any blood flowing to her head, the girl clawed at Bambi's wrist but it was in vain, the crushing grip didn't let up and in a swift moment, her throat was completely torn out, veins and arteries shredded with a sickening squelching sound and spewing blood all over the Noah's face, only then did she let go and watched the girl's body collapse to the floor, a few gurgles emitting from her before she fell silent, lying in a growing pool of her own blood, eye's wide open. Bambi continued to stare at the lifeless body, suddenly taking notice of the girls weapon shattering and leaving a glowing green object in its place, tilting her head slightly, she knelt down and picked it up, rotating it in her hand as she walked away from the scene, she thought it was pretty, but disgusting at the same time, not wanting to look at it anymore, she dropped it to the ground and stamped on it, the action causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Smearing some of the blood off her face, she continued to walk, but as she began to return to her 'normal' self, an overwhelming dizziness swept over her. Her world spun and twisted until it became too much, she collapsed to ground and curled up into a ball, eventually letting the darkness consume her and take her to sleep.


End file.
